Blood Plus Second Stage
by Nbik
Summary: The fight goes on. New allies will be found and new enemies will be fought. The past is history. This is the second stage of the sequence...
1. Episode 1:Nankurunaisa

Blood Plus: Second Stage

Episode One: Nankurunaisa

"Kai," Kanade whined. "Pick me up."

"Kai," Hibiki argued. "Piggyback ride."

"You know girls," Kai joked. "I think maybe it's time you call me dad."

"Ok," Hibiki assured and smiled.

"Ok Kai," Kanade said, completely ignoring everything. "Pick me up."

"You two little crazy kids," Kai laughed and looked at them and proceeded toward the crypt. There the kids fooled around as Kai looked around out of curiosity. Then he noticed a red rose with a blue ribbon tied to it.

"Looks like," Kai muttered and smiled. "He's been here."

"This flower has a ribbon on it," Kanade said.

"Don't touch it, girls," Kai warned. "That's your aunties."

"Now let's eat our lunch."

"Okay," the twins said. "Yay, lunch time."

Kai opened the lunch box and gave them their respective lunches before taking out his own.

"Well you people eat a lot of meat," Kai replied. "Like your auntie."

"It tastes good," Hibiki replied. Kanade agreed with no doubt. The three ate peacefully when Kai's phone suddenly rang and he took it out. It was from David.

"Hello David," Kai answered. "What's up?"

"Been a long time," David replied. "How are the girls doing?"

"Fine," Kai assured. "Why are you calling me?"

"Meet us at the hospital," David replied. "Everyone is waiting."

"What do you mean 'us'?" Kai asked.

"Everyone is here," David said. "Oh, and bring Kanade and Hibiki with you."

"C'mon girls," Kai yelled out. "It's time to move!"

Later...

"Wow," Kai said. He was astonished by the mass amount of his friends here.

"So," Kai asked. "What are we here for?"

"Julia is in that room," David pointed. "We know what she's doing."

Kai entered into the room. He saw Julia sitting there, waiting for him.

"What is going on, Julia?" Kai asked.

"I have news that could surprise you," Julia assured.

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"I think I have a way to revive Saya," Julia replied. That surprised Kai greatly.

"Really?" Kai yelled. "Wow!"

"However, dangerous procedures must be taken," Julia replied. "We will wake her up by feeding her blood."

"Woah, woah, woah," Kai warned. "Wouldn't that make her go beserk?"

"That's what we want," Julia assured. "Once she wakes up we will knock her out using a special drug."

"What exactly is this drug?" Kai asked.

Julia responded by taking out a small needle filled with a white-blue liquid.

"Red shield and I spent a while working on this," she said. "We managed to perfect it after serveral flaws on test subjects."

"T-t-t-test s-subjects?" Kai stuttered.

"Relax, sleeping chiropterans," Julia assured, which made Kai sigh.

"But," he asked. "What happens if this doesn't work?"

"It will work," Julia assured. "Everything is planned out."

"How will we bring Saya here?" Kai asked. "Maybe you should've aksed me to c-"

"And let the girls see your naked 'sister'?" Julia replied, cutting Kai off. "Not a good idea. Red Shield agents have been sent to retrieve her."

"Okay," Kai said.

An hour later...

"Sir," a figure said to David. "We've got her."

"Bring her to the medical room," David ordered. "Now."

The figure obidiently listened and told his followers to enter the room. Then they gave an OK signal to enter the room. Everybody went in and respectfully greeted the sleeping Saya.

"Kai," Kanade asked. "What are they doing to auntie?"

"Relax," Kai assured. "They will simply just wake her up."

"I'm scared," Hibiki shrugged. Kai comforted them and said that everything will be just fine. The surgeons entered the room and began to operate. They asked Julia for a blood needle and she handed it over. With care, they slowly fiddled it into Saya's skin. As everyone watched the the red liquid go in her veins, the surgeons slowly removed the needle.

"Julia," a surgeon said. "I don't think it's working. Nothing is happening to her."

"Maybe it will kick in later," Julia replied. "It doesn't have to be instant."

They waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Then, Saya's fingers began to twitch.

"She's gonna wake up!" David exclaimed. "Strap those restraint belts around her arms!"

"Yikes!" Okamura commented. "I don't think I can watch!"

Suddenly, Saya's eyes opened and she reacted violently, attempting to break free.

"JULIA!" David yelled. "THE NEEDLE!"

Julia took out the needle with the white-blue liquid. She and David exchanged frantic nods and she rushed in. However, Saya's constant movements are making Julia have a hard time trying to inject it. Eventually, she was kicked away.

"It's no good," she replied.

"Julia, give me the needle!" Kai said. Julia handed it over and Kai quickly snatched it. He managed to push away Saya's arms and feet.

"SAYA!" Kai yelled. "WAKE UP!"

And he stabbed the needle into her arm. Saya began to feel weary and eventually passed out.

"Doctors!" David yelled. "Run a test on her!" 


	2. Episode 2:Queens and Chevalier

Episode Two: Queens and Chevalier

The group watched the doctors run a diagnosis on Saya. After the test, they strapped the restraint belts on her in case she awakens. They then warn the group to not approach too close to Saya, as once she awakens she might go berserk and bite.

"Thanks, doctor," David said.

"What now?" Kai asked. "How long are we going to wait?"

"We don't know," David replied. "Let's not tick her off as that was too close."

Everybody watched as Saya slept on. They didn't know what to do now. Everything was thought to work, but now, the plan was crumbling. They couldn't think of any other ideas. Suddenly, Saya opened her eyes and she glared at everyone around her. She struggled around the restraint belts and managed to break one off and reached out to grab Kai. However the other restraint belts placed her hands inches away from him.

"Kai," Lewis warned. "I would stay back."

"RAAAAAAAH" Saya shrieked and attempted to snap the belts off.

David approached behind her and tried to fumble the loose belt back into place, but Saya grabbed him and attempted to bite him. Julia and Lewis grabbed his shirt and tucked him back from a possible fatal accident. Saya yelled at them and ripped off another belt. She freed her hands and shredded the other belts, finally breaking free.

"Dammit," David yelled. "Call security."

Joel took out a phone and attempted to dial numbers, but Saya pushed and knocked him off his wheelchair. He attempted to crawl away, but Saya dragged him closer to her, forcing David to take out his gun and fire a round hitting her in the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Saya screamed an ran after him.

"Run like hell!" Kai called out. Lewis picked up Joel and everyone dashed out the door. Just as Saya was about to give chase, Mao and Okamura closed the door on her and locked it.

"This would slow her down, but it ain't lasting forever," Okamura yelled. Saya's muffled scream caused panic to everyone and she rammed into the door causing the glass on it to crack. She went back and rammed it again, causing more cracks and causing the door to have a dent. Kai and Julia went into another room, pushed a desk out and came back. Saya rammed the door again and the glass cracks began to fall off and denting the door even more.

"This door isn't going to be able to take another hit!" Okamura shouted. Julia and Kai managed to push the desk to the door, just in time for Saya to ram into it and causing the glass to completely break off. She rammed it again and part of the door hinge to break off. The others ran off and Saya rammed the door one last time, causing it to fall off and crash into the ground.

"The exit is just ahead!" Mao cried out. However, Saya appeared right in front of them and shoved everyone back. She glared at the twins and grabbed them by the arm.

"Kanade!" Kai cried. "Hibiki!"

Saya took out a scalpel and swung it down on Kanade's arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Saya!" Kai yelled and he got up, "Stop this!"

Saya retaliated and threw the small knife right into Kai's chest. He collapsed and looked and Saya. She walked up to him and stomped on him multiple times.

"Auntie!" Kanade and Hibiki yelled out. Saya stopped what she was doing and looked at the two children. Her eyes stopped shining red and she looked at them in an upset face. However, her eyes brightened up again and ran at them. Just as she was about to run into them, she was stopped. In front of her was a tall man with bandaged arms and cello case in his back.

"Saya," the man said. "Please, stop this."

"Haji," everyone said in surprisal.

Saya ignored the words and attacked him. Haji jumped around not even trying to fight against her. Saya managed to grab hold off him and bit him in the neck. Haji showed no evidence of pain.

"Please Saya," Haji calmly said. "Remember who we are and who you are."

Saya bit harder, but Haji ignored it. He pulled her head off and shoved her away. Saya screamed as Haji made a cut on his hand with a dagger and sucked up the blood. Saya attacked him, but Haji grabbed her and placed his lips onto hers. Saya attempted to break free. Suddenly, her memories flashed. She saw the day she met Haji. She saw other events, like the day she killed a chiropteran, the day Riku died, and the day she fought and killed Diva. She then saw the night she fell asleep and was carried by Kai to the crypt.

Saya began to calm down and looked at everyone and then at him.

"Haji," Saya whispered and she passed out. Haji merely looked at her. The others wre relieved but then wre worried if Saya resumed her sleep. Haji carefully placed Saya on the floor and went to Kai. He then slowly removed the scalpel and helped Kai up.

"Is she awake?" Kai asked him.

"I don't know," Haji said.

He looked at the others.

"Julia," David called. "I need you to run another test on Saya."

"Understood," Julia said. "Haji, take her to that room."

The others removed the debris and Haji carried to the room and placed her on the bed. A few minutes passed and Julia finally spoke.

"Her blood is active," Julia said. "She will wake up in a few days."

Everyone was relieved. She has finally woke up without the need of waiting thirty years. Everyone smiled.

"Kai," Kanade said. "Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch," Kai said. "I'm okay. How about you?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Kanade said. Kai looked at her wound and found out it completely healed.

"Oh my," Hibiki commented.


	3. Episode 3:Awake from Sleep to Reality

Episode 3: Awakening from Sleep to Reality

Few days later...

Everyone looked at Saya. Her hair has been cut to resemble how it looked after the destruction of Red Shield headquarters. She was dressed with her school uniforms.

"Saya," Kai said. "Wake up."

Saya slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Guys?" Saya asked. She was clueless about really happened. The others smiled as it was a while since they last met. She got up, but didn't have the strength to walk so she stayed in the bed. As she looked around, she saw broken items and a missing door.

"What happened?" Saya asked. She looked at the others and noticed something was not good.

"We attempted to revive you instead of waiting thirty years," Kai said. "At first, it was all planned out, but then we lost control of you and you went berserk."

"Just like what happened in Vietnam," Saya replied. "I'm...I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and I'm sorry if I injured anyone of you."

"It's okay," David assured. "As long as you're back, it's fine."

"Why did you want to revive me?" Saya asked. "Wasn't the chiropteran conflict finished?"

"There is a problem with that," Julia replied. "Originally, the last chiropteran with Diva's blood died a year ago. After a few months, an unknown increase of chiropterans reappeared. It was impossible to kill them with our current technology, though we managed to get a sample of their blood."

"Uh," Saya asked, having no clue of any scientific terms. "Keep it simple."

"We can't kill the new chiropterans," Julia replied. "We collected a bit of their blood and ran a test on it."

"So you revived me to eliminate them, right?" Saya said.

"Yes," Julia assured. "However, we identified the substance to have similar traits to Delta 67. But since most of this substance is unknown we dubbed it Delta-67b."

"Delta-67b?" Saya asked. "But if that's different from Delta-67, wouldn't I be unable to kill it?"

"We made sure," Julia replied. "We tested it by using your blood on another. Though it took a while, the blood with Delta-67 crystallized afterwards."

"What do you mean by 'a while'?" Saya said.

"A few minutes," Julia replied. "But it worked."

"Understood," Saya assured. She tried to get out of the bed, but when she attempted to walk, she collapsed. Haji caught her midfall.

"She seems to be weak," Kai said. "Then again, you were technically forced to wake up, so you might not get used to reality yet."

"You're gonna need support," Julia said. "David, call the doctors to give us a wheelchair."

"Understood," David said. He went outside. A minute passed by and a doctor brought in a wheelchair.

"Place her on it," David requested and Haji carried her and allowed her to sit down on it.

"How long will I stay like this?" Saya asked.

"Just maybe a week or two," Julia replied. "It won't be permanent."

"You will get used to it," Joel smiled. "That's how I can live with it."

"Well now, do any of you want to eat?" Kai asked. "I'm filled, but maybe you people aren't."

"Yeah," Mao replied. "Let's go guys."

"To Omoro!" Okamura yelled. Everybody left execpt Haji and Saya.

"You coming, you two?" Kai asked.

"We will catch up," Haji assured. Kai smiled and left with the others. Saya and Haji looked at each other. Neither aged one bit.

"I'm glad," Saya started. "You're alive and you came back."

She thought back when she killed Diva. She really wanted to kill herself and the babies as since they are going to be used as military weapons. Without the persuasion of Kai and Haji, she wouldn't be here.

A few years earlier...

A huge smoke came down from the ceiling, separating Haji and Saya from Kai.

"Damn," Kai called out. "What now?"

Suddenly, a purple beam shot out from the smoke and engulfed Haji and Saya. The blast cleared away quickly, but not without a price. Haji shielded Saya but at the cost of his left arm.

"Haji!" Saya said suprised and shocked.

"There's no need to worry," Haji assured. "I'm okay."

"It's not over yet," a voice said. THe smoke cleared and the voice actually came from Amshel. "Not until I have Diva's children."

"I won't let you have them." Saya angrily said. "These children deserve a happy life, Amshel!"

Her eyes glowed bright red.

"Hand over my little darlings!" Amshel replied and readied another breath attack. Haji immediately took action and managed to hit Amshel in the chin, causing his attack to blast a hole in the theatre roof. The hole then exposed the sound of flying jets.

"They're already here!" Kai exclaimed.

"Haji, I must do this" Saya said, while coating her sword in blood and charged.

"Saya, no!" Haji yelled and charged at her. Amshel charged another breath attack aiming at Saya.

Eventually the two intercepted mid-flight.

"Saya," Haji whispered. He snatched the sword from Saya and pushed Saya into the theatre seats. Amshel unleashed his breath attack narrowly missing them. Haji took the opportunity to strike and impaled Amshel with the sword and pushing him to a wall. He then kept him there and watched him crystallized

"Argh," Amshel coughed. "You will pay!"

Amshel lifted his arm. With one swift movement, he blasted his fingers and stabbed Haji in the abodemen. Just then the ceiling above them began to crack. Kai then took notice of that.

"Haji!" Saya yelled. "Haji!"

"Saya, no!" Kai shouted and grabbed her by the arm.

"Kai, please get them out!" Haji yelled. "Remember Saya. Whatever will be will be!"

"No, HAJI!" Saya yelled, trying to run to to him.

"Nankurunaisa," Haji said. The ceiling began to collapse on him.

"I love you, Saya."

The ceiling cracked apart and the debris landed on Amshel's corpse and Haji.

Back to the present...

"I love you, too" Saya said. "Haji."

"Let's go with the others, okay?"

"If that's what you wish," Haji said and he smiled. He pushed the wheelchair and both exited out of the room. The only word that came to Saya's head after was 'nankurunaisa'. She closed her eyes and thought of all the happy things that happened to her.


	4. Episode 4:Fight Again

Episode Four: Fight Again

"Food tastes good," Okamura commented.

"Glad you like it," Kai said. "Hey Lewis, quit it with the pepper sauce!"

"It spices things up!" Lewis countered. "I said that to you a few years ago!"

"Gimme that!" Kai exclaimed and he snatched it from him. He then saw the twins laughing at him.

"Oh yeah, Saya" Kai said. "Want to meet the twins?"

Saya looked up.

"C'mon girls, meet auntie," Kai said and he slowly pused Kanade and Hibiki to her. The girls, at first, looked at her with fear due to the first encounter. But they calmed down and smiled at her.

"This is Kanade and this is Hibiki," Kai introduced. "Say hello to aunt Saya."

"Hello aunt Saya," the twins said and they smiled. Saya giggled and hugged them. She then sighed.

"If Diva wasn't a monster and raised she same way Joel raised me," Saya said to Kai. "Then she would have been here and enjoy such a good time. Then none of this would have ever happened."

The thought made her a bit depressed but Haji assured her that Diva just wanted a family and she isn't a cruel and heartless monster like any other chiropterans.

That night...

Everyone went home and Saya (with Haji support her walking) and Kai (with the twins) went to their rooms to sleep.

"Haji, don't you want to sleep?" Saya asked.

Haji shook his head and explained he doesn't need rest. Saya felt a bit bad for him, but thought up of something.

"Sleep with me," Saya said and she made room on the bed. This made Haji slightly surprised.

"Everyone needs a break, even you," Saya said. Haji gave in and tucked in. He closed his eyes and drifted off. This made Saya smile and she, too, fell asleep. A few hours of peace passed by. Then, Saya heard an eerily familiar opera singing. She woke up looking around and accidentally waking up Haji as well.

"What is it, Saya?" Haji asked.

"I thought I heard Diva singing," Saya said. "I know she's dead, but I could've sworn I heard her."

Haji listened as well, but couldn't hear anything and said, "It could be your imagination. Relax. I will protect you if anything happens."

Saya nodded slowly and both were about to close their eyes and continue sleeping when they saw a quick shadow flash by. The two immediately got up and listened carefully. They could be able to hear heavy breathing outside.

"Chirop-" Saya whispered to Haji but he cutted her off and quietly shushed her. He quietly opened up his cello case and handed over Saya's dusty sword. Saya took the weapon that she haven't used in years and quietly blew away the dust. The two quickly charged outside.

"Kai!" Saya yelled. "Wake up!"

She attacked the intruder which turned out to be none other than a massive chiropteran. She coated her sword in blood and made a vertical slash on the chiropteran. Much to her shock, the skin of the creature was like iron. She attempted to raise her sword, but her legs suddenly got weak and she fell to her ground. She closed her eyes when she was about to get crushed by the chiropteran's claws when she a heard a gunshot and several knife sounds.

"Saya," Haji said and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I feel weak," Saya replied weakly. "I guess I can't fight yet."

The chiropteran flung various punches and the three and growled.

"Damn!" Kai yelled. "His skin is like ballistic armor."

"Haji," Saya said and she coated her sword in blood. "Kill it for me."

"Yes, Saya," Haji replied. He charged right into the chiropteran and flung it outside into the streets. The chiropteran punched him off, but Haji quickly got back on his feet and removed both his bandaged arms, exposing his chiropteran hands. He struck the hide of the growling chiropteran and managed to create a hole to the exposed flesh. He took the chance and lunged the sword down and right into the exposed area. The chiropteran howled in pain and flung Haji off.

"So they have gotten stronger," Haji remaked, seeing that they haven't crystallized at all. The chiropteran snarled and made another hit at Haji. He dodged the punch and pierced his sharp fingers right through, but he felt no blood, but instead soft rock. He then noticed the foul creature crystallizing. With one final push, he shoved the chiropteran into a car, making the chiropteran crack and unable to move. Within a few minutes the chiropteran turned into stone and collapes, making a huge mess. He then saw a car coming.

"Haji!" David yelled. "What the hell happened?"

"A chiropteran appeared," Haji replied. "It's dead now."

He turned around and saw Saya in a wheelchair being pushed by Kai.

"Why are you holding Saya's sword?" Julia asked.

"She wasn't strong enough," Haji replied. "She is not ready."

"Julia," David started. "Run a scan on the chiropteran's blood."

Julia immediately gone to work. She took out a blood scanner and collected a sample of blood before placing it in the scanner itself. She plugged it into her laptop and began typing. Finally, she got results.

"The blood has traces of Delta-67b," Julia warned. "Somebody manually injected the substance into this person. Who did this, I don't know."

"Hmmm, we're gonna have ot guess," David muttered. "Wait, could it be Van Argiano?"

"Can't be him," Julia said. "He was attacked by chiropterans and you saved him. I don't think he would do such a thing by creating Delta-67b with the Cinq Fleches."

"What about Aston Collins?" David asked.

"Collins is only one man," Julia replied. "He has no help or job. So he can't do it."

"Well then," David said. "Then there's an unknown party doing this."

"That's what we will have to assume," Lewis commented. "What now? We go on a search hunt?"

"It's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack," Okamura snapped. "We don't have any clues!"

"But we can't give up," Saya said.

"I guess our only hopes is finding the Cinq Fleches," Julia replied. "But who knows where they are?"

"Well now," David suggested. "Where was he last heard?"

"Wasn't he going to court and get charges for the chiropteran outbreak in New York?" Okamura asked.

"So that's where we will head then," David replied. "We will find clues if we don't find the actual person."

Everyone nodded. 


	5. Episode 5:New Headquarters

Episode Five: New Headquarters

"Alright, people get it ready," Lewis called. Everyone packed their items. Saya took a look at the place.

I have just woken up and I have to move, Saya thought. She sighed and thought about last night. It's the afternoon now. Haji said that the creature was far stronger than any threat they've encountered. She shrugged it off and asked Haji to push her outside. He nodded and both exited the Omoro shop.

"Can you walk, Saya?" David asked and he opened the backdoors of a van. Saya shrugged and got up, she only walked about two steps before falling.

"Argh, looks like I'm still weak," Saya muttered. Haji picked her up and got on the van. David brought the wheelchair into the van and Haji placed Saya on it. David closed the backdoors and got on the wheel. Julia was in the passenger seat and gave a thumbs up. David then looked out the window and saw Kai, Lewis, Mao, Okamura, and Joel enter another van. Both vans drove away and headed to the port.

"So Joel," Kai asked. "Where's the new headquarters?"

"It's in a new ship," Joel replied. "It's more heavily armored and more safer."

"Gee, nice," Okamura commented.

"So, Joel, have gotten any intel about Cinq Fleche?" Kai asked.

"They're no longer a threat," Joel assured. "But, according to our most recent information, they seem to have found something."

"What exactly?" Kai asked.

"They said they found a mummy in an area called zone F which is near zone Z," Joel said. "This is the picture."

He gave a photo to Kai. He took it and glanced at it.

"Hey that looks exactly like the one the original Joel found," Kai pointed out.

"Exactly," Joel said. "What they intend to do with it is unknown."

"Were there any babies?" Okamura asked.

"There were no cocoons inside," Joel said. "According to the info, they predict that the cocoons are cut a long time ago."

"If that's so," Kai said. "Then how would they make Delta-67b?"

"Since the mummy was dried from blood and the babies gone," Joel said. "It is impossible for them to make it."

"So, who?" Okamura asked.

"Who knows," Joel replied. The van steered off a bit of the wrong side of the road and they nearly collided with another car when Kai steered away at the last second.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Kai," Joel pointed. Kai laughed and focused back. They eventually arrived to the port. A small ship was waiting for them.

"Relax, this is to transport our vans," Joel assured. "Drive along. The HQ is over there."

He pointed to the sea and to a huge ship.

"Damn, you people are rich," Okamura said.

It didn't take long for them to reach the headquarters. Inside was truly beautiful. Red floors and golden walls pleased everyone and there were several portraits and images of Red Shield members, both old and new.

"More high-tech and good looking than the previous one, right?" Lewis joked. Everyone had to agree. They moved along and they went pass a room, with numerous cages. Behind the bars were chiropterans.

"Holy cow," Okamura said. "This is crazy."

"We're performing experiments on them," Joel replied. "But not to kill them, but to cure them from this condition."

"No success, am I right?" Mao assumed.

"The Delta substance is just to complicated so no one is cured yet," David explained.

"What happens if one breaks loose?" Saya asked. Joel merely pointed at the balcony above. Several heavy machine guns were mounted on the railings and aimed at the chiropterans.

"The chiropteran will simply be gunned by .50 caliber machine guns," Joel said. "We will simply collect the remains and dispose of them here."  
He pointed at a car-sized silver container.

"So far, no incidents happened," David said. "But we can't be too leiant about this."

They passed several more rooms and entered a elevator going to the top floor and walked until they reached Joel's office. It was pretty much the same as his previous office. There was a window which allowed everyone to see what's going on on the main deck of the ship.

"There are several empty rooms on this floor," Joel assured. "You may have up to four people in the room. Get some rest. We will be moving to New York now."

He pressed a button on his deck. A speaker on his desk turned on.

"We're moving," someone said through the speaker. The ship slowly began to move toward the sea. Everyone else exited the room and entered the rooms.

Saya, Haji, Kai, and the daughters entered one room. Inside was rather clean and there were bed sheets and pillows already setted up.

"Take a rest, it's going to take a while before we reach New York," Kai said. Everyone had to agree. It was starting to get dark. Saya merely asked Haji to take out her sword as she wanted to see it and he opened up his cellos case, taking it out. Saya take a glance at the red stone on it.

Dad, she thought. She looked at her hand and placed it on where she would coat it in blood. She merely felt the blade and removed her hand.

"Here," Saya said and gave the sword back to Haji. He placed it back.

"Get some rest, Saya," Haji said and she closed her eyes.

In the middle of the night...

Chiropterans were moaning extremely loud and even on the top floor, people can hear it a little.

"Joel, make them shut up!" Kai yelled. "I could sleep with it, but Kanade and Hibiki can't!"

Joel heard and walked back to his office. He pressed another button on his desk and everything went silent.

"I've added another layer of metal in the chiropteran cage area," Joel called out. "Is this good?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Kai called to him. The twins finally had silence and resumed sleeping. Joel walked back to his room and resumed sleeping.

In the cage area...

In a far corner, a cage screw was latched out. It opened quietly and a chiropteran exited. with everyone sleepy, weary, and annoyed by the moaning, people didn't pay much attention to it, allowing the creature to slip away unnoticed. It went for the stairs and sniffed. The smell of Saya attracted its attention.

"Saya," Haji whispered.

"I know," Saya replied. "It's coming."

She got up and tried to walk, but struggled and needed support.

"Argh, I cant' fight like this," she muttered.


	6. Episode 6:Operations

Episode Six: Operations

Saya struggled to get herself on her feet. At this rate, she won't be able to defend from this chiropteran and that creature was approaching fast. It was only a matter of time. Saya grunted and handed Haji her sword, but not before coating it in blood. She said to her faithful chevalier, "Haji, I need you to fight that thing for me...again."

"Saya..." Haji murmured.

"I can't battle against something in this condition," Saya replied. "Until I get better. Can you please do this?"

Haji nodded. He couldn't refuse his beloved queen and focused on the door before exiting. Saya slumped onto the floor. "Thank you, Haji."

The chevalier searched around, relying on the chiropteran's moans to navigate through the ship. He clearly heard it growing louder. "It must be close by..."

Haji hid behind a wall and peeked out, discovering the chiropteran chewing and mutilating a corpse of a Red Shield agent. It then picked up Saya's smell, which was coming from the sword. AS he heard the chiropteran moving closer, he lunged forward, catching the bloodsucking monster in the chest. Unfortunately, due to its hard hide, the sword slipped and the chiropteran pierced its claws into Haji's abdomen. He backed away to prevent the claws from sinking deeper. He charged forward, going sideways to confuse the chiropteran before make a diagonal slash at its head. The attack failed, the hide protecting the body from the blade. Haji moved back before dashing forward again, this time going up and down, left and right. He then lunged, the blade finally breaking the hard skin and into the flesh. He then dove it deeper, hoping it would kill the monster faster. He watched the wound, but much to his surprise and shock, the wound didn't crystallize.

'The time of the blood must've worn out...' Haji thought and took the blade out of the chiropteran, before retreating back. He eventually arrived back in Saya's room. The queen asked. "Did you defeat it?"

Her answer was a moan coming from outside. "What happened?"

"The blood on your sword lost its potency after a while," Haji replied and gave Saya back her sword, in which the queen re-covered it back in blood. "There."

Haji retook the sword and exited the room again. As soon as he did, he was face-to-face with the chiropteran. Knowing that that creature already had an open wound and is now easier to stab and kill, he took the opportunity for it. Regardless of the chiropteran's arm swings, Haji reached through and plunged the sword into the wound. He removed the sword and took a few steps backward and watched the chiropteran crystallize. It tried to reach the chevalier, since the crystallization process was rather slow, but Haji merely took more steps back until the chiropteran was dead. Due to the noise, the others woke up and arrived at the scene.

"That chiropteran," Kai muttered in surprise. "Managed to get out?"

After cleaning up the mess...

"Saya still has recovered back to full strength yet?" Joel asked Haji, who only nodded in return. Joel then turned to the others. "I've like to make an announcement. Due to a miscalculation, arriving to America might take longer than expected. Nevertheless, it should only take a few more days at the speed we're going."

Everyone was a bit disappointed, but they had no choice but to accept it. Haji returned the sword back to Saya and everyone took their rest. The Queen thought about what happened. She's going to have to force herself up. She can't always rely on Haji doing the work what was meant to be hers. Her last thoughts before going to sleep was about the first time she encountered a chiropteran for the first time...

...back at the high school in Okinawa.

As Joel's ship continues onward to New York, their activity has been picked up by a larger battleship out of their view...

Three figures walked across the hallways in the exterior of the ship, discussing something.

One figure had a greenish military camouflage uniform. He had a black kevlar vest, a gray cap, and dark brown boots. He looked like he was in his early fifties and had dark brownish hair. On his shoulder was a flag isignia of the United Kingdom. Another figure was similarly dressed, though his camouflage and equipment are all in a blueish greenish color. He had dark blonde hair and a serious face. He appears to be fourty. On his shoulder was the German flag insignia. The last figure appeared to be in his late teens, seventeen to be approximate. He had a hanged-down, smooth, yet slightly messy dark brown hair along with dark-grayish eyes. He wore a black hoodie, with a urban-camoed cargo pants along with dark boots. On his left side was a black koshirae holstering a katana and on his right side was a Five-seveN pistol and like the katana, was also holstered.

After their discussion, the European officer gave the young man a folder labelled 'CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION'. "Look at it wisely. Remember, no one else must see it, not even our fellow troops. Is that understood, Seth?"

"Yes, sir," Seth replied. He took it and walked off, entering in a room and closing the door behind him. He placed the folder on a table and sat down on a chair nearby. He opened it and examined the paper contents inside. The information mainly talked about the Red Shield and Cinq Fleches and their various involvement with the chiropteran conflict. One thing that caught his eyes were biological information about two females. One was named Saya while the other was named Diva. He took great interest in reading them. "Sisters..."

As he read on, something dissapointed him. Diva's status was...deceased, her remains found in the destroyed section of New York City. He then looked at Saya's profile. She was still living, but presumed to be asleep. Her whereabouts is most likely in Okinawa. Seth merely sighed at all this. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill Diva? was it absolutely necessary, Saya?"

He closed the folder when a knocking came from the door. Seth placed the the folder inside the drawer and opened the door, which revealed the German officer. "Oh it's you, Ritcofen sir."

"Yes, junge..." Ritcofen said. "You better come with us. Our radars have detected some sort ship wandering in the ozean."

"So?" Seth replied. "It's just a ship...or-"

"A special ship," the officer replied. "Our UAVs confirmed it to be the property of the Red Shield..."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Red Shield? Isn't...uh...that an organization dedicated to protect Saya?"

"Yes," Ritcofen confirmed. "Doesn't it seem seltsam to you that Red Shield would be floating around in some panzerschiff instead of staying home?"

"Yeah, it does seem strange," Seth asked. "Then again, chiropterans has been appearing again lately. What else did the UAV find?"

"The UAV is armed with a special warme-vision feature," Ritcofen replied. "When we used it, not only did we find people on board, but chiropterans in the lower levels of the ship..."

Seth's eyes widened by the news. "Wait, what? Chiropterans? You sure?"

"I can tell what's man and what's monstrum, boy." Ritcofen said. "Ich bin sicher, es."

'What are those guys up to...' Seth wondered. "I thought Red Shield destroys chiropterans, not ship them. Where are they heading?"

"Can't tell right now," Ritcofen said. "Since chiropterans are on board, we are setting a course to follow them."

"One quick question," Seth asked. "Is that girl Saya on board?"

"Your schwester, lad?" Ritcofen replied. "Don't be silly. She's still in the middle of her thirty year sleep. Besides, even if she somehow awake, it would be impossible to tell with the UAV heat-vision. Anyways, take a rest. We're going at full speed to intercept that ship. Also, keep that file we gave you safe."

He said his goodbyes and left the room. Seth closed the door behind him and sat back down. _'So, the Red Shield are resuming their operations. I don't believe that have the power to kill those freaks. Maybe Saya is on that ship. But how did she wake up? Or is Red Shield continuing their journey without the queen?'_

Seth wasn't convinced at Ritcofen's statement. He took back out the folder and glanced at Saya's profile once more._ 'Regardless of your desire to protect, the killing of Diva is unacceptable.'_

* * *

**I'm gonna start writing my own comments like this from now on. Yes, I know this chapter/episode is a bit short. Anyway, why is this Seth guy calling Saya and Diva his sisters? Who are these group of people?**** Please rate and review? Like it? Hate it? I would like your opinion.**_  
_


End file.
